Blair: Who will you choose?
by gilmoregossiplover
Summary: Blair and Nate have been dating after the kiss. But she'll have to choose Chuck or Nate? Please comment! I'm dying to know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

(Nate and Blair have been dating for about a week. But after everything that's happened over the last couple of months they decide to keep it secret. But Chuck sees them kissing and asks Nate to play basketball.)

Chuck: Hey buddy! What took you so long? I've been here forever.

Nate: Sorry, I was meeting someone.

Chuck: You've been to Brooklyn haven't you?

Nate: No. I'm not with her anymore?

Chuck: Fine. (roughly throws the ball at him, almost hurting him)

Nate: Easy. what's wrong with you?

Chuck: Nothing. Anything you want to tell me?

Nate: Not really.

(begin playing. Chuck pushes Nate and he falls.)

Nate: Ever hear of anger management?

Chuck: It's just I found out Blair's seeing someone.

Nate: Really? Well it's not like you're dating anymore.

Chuck: I love her.

Nate: Wow! Since when?

Chuck: Always.

Nate: Well I'm sorry she's seeing someone else, but…

Chuck: I thought you were my friend?

Nate: I don't know what you mean.

Chuck: I saw you two together…at the park.

Nate: I don't know what to say.

Chuck: You're not right for her.

Nate: Well she chose me.

Chuck: There's a reason she slept with me first. You never loved her and she knew that.

Nate: I don't want to get into this here.

Chuck: Everyone knows we belong together. I would never do what you did to her.

Nate: She deserves better than you.

Chuck: I'm giving you one last chance. You either break up with her or else/

Nate: What are you gonna do to me?

(Chuck punches him and the two begin to fight.)

(Serena and Blair walk by and Blair stops the fight. She goes to Nate and hugs him. Serena helps Chuck up.)

Nate: See you at school Chuck. (He kisses Blair and she kisses back.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've just been busy with school. Hope you enjoy.)

Scene: Nate and Blair walking to school. (Holding hands.)

Nate: The family's coming to New York next week.

Blair: (Stops walking.) Your father's out of jail. Why didn't you tall me? God…

Nate: (interrupts) No. No don't worry. It's my aunt and uncle and my grandfather.

Blair: Oh, thank goodness I got nervous. So I guess I won't be seeing you for a couple of days. It's a sacrifice but I'll do anything for you.

Nate: I was thinking and I realized you never met my grandfather.

Blair: No, I never have.

Nate: So, why don't you go with me? It'll be fun. Me, you, a big house, our own room where we can do anything. (starts kissing her.)

Blair: Well when you put it like that why not, right?

Nate: Wow. I'm so excited. They're going to love you. Grandpa loves boats. When I was eight… (He says a lot more but that's about when Blair lost interest. He went on until they got to school. But before they parted ways…)

Blair: I love, you Nate Archibald. Always have, always will.

Nate: I love you too Blair. So, so, so much. I couldn't imagine not going to my grandfather's house without you there.

Blair: It's really no problem.

(Chuck has been watching this whole thing. Blair walks towards him.)

Blair: Hello, Bass.

Chuck: The two of you make me sick.

Blair: Jealous?

Chuck: Why would I ever be jealous of depressed, mopey Nate. "My daddy's in jail. (fake crying.) I smoke pot. I dated Vanessa and she broke my heart. (fake crying.)

Blair: You know you're jealous. The two of us are really going to make it work this time. Nothing can stop us, not even you.

Chuck: That's what you said last time.

Blair: Well, this time I mean it. You know I'm going to meet his grandfather.

Chuck: Captain Arch?

Blair: Yeah, I guess so. Why?

Chuck: It's just he's always been fond of me.

Blair: Well I don't think you're going to get an invite this year.

Chuck: Guess not.

Blair: I have to go to school.

Chuck: Yeah, yeah. (Is now plotting in his head.)

____________________________________________________________________________________

Chuck: Operator?

Operator: Yes.

Chuck: Can you connect me to Captain Arnold Archibald in Connecticut.

Operator: wait one moment please.

Capt. Archibald: Yes. Who is this?

Chuck: It's Chuck Bass.

Capt. Archibald: Charles is that really you?

Chuck: Yeah. I heard from Nate that you're coming to New York next week and I just wanted to ask if I could come.

Capt. Archibald: I'd love that. You can come and any girl you're with these days.

Chuck: I'll see you there.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chuck: Vanessa, I have a question for you.

Vanessa: Chuck Bass asking something from me? Is the sky falling?

Chuck: Sarcasm. I never really liked it. But you Brooklyn people.

Vanessa: What do you want?

Chuck: Believe it or not I was trying to flirt.

Vanessa: If you call that flirting then it's a mystery how you get so many girl.

Chuck: I have my ways.

Vanessa: I believe you. You can ask your question.

Chuck: Will you go on a date with me? I've been wanting to go to my Long Island estate for a while now, but I didn't want to go alone and with my feelings for you I figured you'd be the perfect choice.

Vanessa: I'm flattered.

Chuck: You should be. Not even Blair's gone.

Vanessa: Alright. When?

Chuck: Sometime next week.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

To Be Continued…

What will happen at Nate's Grandfather's House??

And the overall question: Who will Blair choose?


	3. Chapter 3

_nostalgiakills _convinced me to keep on writing this. Hope you enjoy everyone!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Nate and Blair on their way to the family estate in Long Island.

Nate: Okay and Aunt Melissa, well she's just something else. She was once a model…. (Blair loses attention once again. She can't help but think about the way that Chuck looked the last time she saw him. A purple shirt and leather loafers..) And she thinks she could pull some strings and get you into Yale. (That got her attention)

Blair: Really? She can do that.

Nate: Yeah she's on the admissions board. She says that she can't believe you couldn't get in.

Blair: Well I want to be able to impress her. Tell me something about her.

Nate: I have been for the last five minutes.

Blair: Sorry I wasn't really paying attention. Tell me again.

Nate: Ok. Well she went to India for like five years.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chuck and Vanessa on their way. (Carelessly laughing)

Vanessa: I had no idea that you felt that way about me. I'm so surprised. I mean I thought you still liked Blair.

Chuck: Umm.. (It's oblivious that she's struck a chord and he clearly looks phased. However he is able to make pleasant conversation.) Well that's in the past. She's with Nate and that made me realize how much I've always truly enjoyed your company. (He goes in to kiss her. She kisses him back.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Nate and Blair make it to the house.

(Nate's Grandfather is standing outside waiting for them.)

Captain Archibald: Guys our pride and joy is here! (Gives Nate a hug.) I'm so happy to see you grandson.

Nate: Me too, Grandpa. Me too.

(Captain then sees Blair.)

Captain Archibald: Well this one is a beauty. Hold on to her. (Hugs her and holds it a bit too long.)

Blair: It's a real pleasure to finally meet you.

(The whole picture perfect family has made an assemble line and are ready to hug them.)

Tripp: Hello, I'm Tripp. And who are you?

Blair: Blair Waldorf. I'm with Nate.

Tripp: I figured. Well when you get tired of him my room is always available. (Hugs her and squeezes her butt.)

Blair: (Lets out a bit of a squeal, clearly surprised, but strangely flattered) I'll give it a thought.

Tripp: I hope you will.(Nate comes over and gives Tripp a quick hug and walks off with Blair.)

Nate: So what do you think of them?

Blair: I think your grandfather groped me, but your cousin Tripp seems nice.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Shot goes to a clock. It's only three o' clock in the afternoon. Shot then goes to three empty bottles of whiskey and old music playing.

(Nate and Blair are sitting next to each other. His Hand is on her leg.)

Captain Archibald: I was so happy to hear you were coming. We're so sorry about everything that happened this year. But it seems that you've done well (Winks at Blair). The mayor was supposed to come but he couldn't, good thing Chuck could come. He'll be here in a few minutes.

Nate and Blair in unison: Chuck!?

Captain Archibald: Yeah, I expected that you knew. He is your best friend. He called asking if he could come.

Blair: (Whispers in Nate's ear)Could my life get any worse?

Nate: We'll be fine. Once he realizes he's not wanted he'll leave.

Blair: He's Chuck Bass. He's never wanted. Hasn't stopped him yet.

Nate: Calm Down.

(The whispering stops.)

Blair: Can you excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

She goes into the bathroom and is shown vomiting. This has just started again recently ever since she went back with Nate

_____________________________________________________________________________________\(Doorbell rings. It's Chuck and Vanessa.)

(Blair and Nate are laughing and looking like the ideal couple.)

Chuck: So glad to see you all.

Family: CHUCK!

Random Aunt: This party was getting dull without you.

Random Uncle: And who is this lady?

(Nate's attention has just moved to the scene.)

Nate and Vanessa in unison: Vanessa?!

Vanessa: Nate? What are you during here? Chuck said this was his house.

Captain Archibald: His house? No. This is the Archibald Mansion. The Bass's is in Maine I believe.

Chuck: Yes and another in Massachusetts.

Captain Archibald: Really glad to have you here. You'll be the life of the party. (Chuck isn't paying any attention though he only has eyes for Blair.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Guys check out Chapter 3. I replaced it with a real dialogue chapter. You probably should read it so you understand this better.)

____________________________________________________________________________________

Blair: Chuck what are you doing here?

Chuck: It was a boring Saturday morning that's all.

Blair: Then why did you have to bring Vanessa?

Chuck: Jealous?

Blair: Why would I be jealous of you two? You're disgusting.

Chuck: As disgusting as sex in the back of a limo?

Blair: (Sarcastically) You got me there Bass.

Chuck: Leave this guy. Come on. I'm making the effort. (Chuck goes behind her and touches her hands and body. [Think the black out episode]. Except this time she steps on his foot.)

Blair: That's it. I'm over you. You could bring Brooklyn anytime you want.

Chuck: Don't you think it would make Nate jealous?

Blair: Why bother with McDonald's when you have lobster right here?

Chuck: Food metaphors, never thought I'd hear that from you.

Blair: Well I'm hungry. Goodbye, I have to talk to the keeper at Yale's golden gates.

Chuck: What? (slightly bewildered. She always said such random things.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Blair looks around the room and is pointed to a very attractive 30-ish looking woman.

Blair: Are you Aunt Melissa?

Melissa: Yeah, and are you Blair?

Blair: Yeah (They hug.) You're not exactly what I was expecting.

Melissa: Yeah you probably thought I was some old bat, but no I'm Melissa.

Blair: So happy to meet you.

Melissa: It's such an outrage that you got waitlisted. I mean Nate sent your record and your activity sheet.

Blair: Well, I've been thinking of going to Harvard. (Total lie. Harvard was way below Blair Waldorf standards. But why not make her sweat a bit?)

Melissa: Harvard? A Waldorf? That's like stooping down to state college standards.

Blair: Well Yale has always been my first choice.

Melissa: I'll see what I could do.

Blair: Thank you so much.

(Chuck walks over.)

Chuck: Have you heard? Blair even has some dance skills.

Melissa: That wasn't on your sheets.

Chuck: Really I'm surprised. She even performed in front of a whole crowd of people. She had them going wild.

Blair: I think that's enough Chuck. Do you want to go outside?

Chuck: (Chuckling. No pun intended) Whatever you want.

Blair: You could have ruined my chances at Yale. Yale! I'm this close to getting my head chopped off from the waiting list and you choose to reminisce in front of Aunt Melissa.

Chuck: Sorry. I really am. (Slightly more serious.)

(There is an awkward silence in the air. It seems that Chuck is just about to say something when Vanessa comes over. Blair decides to leave.)

Vanessa: A for effort, but did you really think I'd enjoy seeing my ex and his family.

Chuck: I'm sorry. I just wanted to do something special. Sorry it didn't work out.

Vanessa: That's okay. At least I get to spend time with you. (Kisses him, but he's just not that into it.)

(There is a loud noise and it is all the Archibald men shouting and ready to play football.)

Tripp: Chuck, I want you on my team.

Chuck: Yeah, I'll be there.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Vanessa and Blair are sitting on the side lines.)

Blair: Chuck, huh? I though you actually loved Nate?

Vanessa; I did, but Chuck said that he's liked me for a while and I didn't know that we would be at an Archibald reunion.

Blair: I could care less. I guess it's for the best. Now Nate can be sure that you're over him and devote his full attention to me.

Vanessa: Admit it you wish you were with Chuck.

Blair: I have to go to the bathroom. (She's going to puke once again. Her second time today.) Shout when my boyfriend kick's your dates butt.

Vanessa: That wouldn't happen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Random Guy: Hike (and all of those football words that I'm not sure of.)

(The play and Nate catches the ball, but Chuck tackles him a little harder than probably necessary.)

Chuck: Sorry for that.

Nate: No problem I can handle it.

Chuck: I'll try harder next time.

(Some more technical terms. This time it's Nate that runs into Chuck.)

Tripp: Is everything okay?

Nate: Fine.

Chuck: Golden.

Tripp: Then snap out of it. Let's play some foot ball.

(Chuck just loses it during the next play tackles him again. This time hard. Chuck punches him.)

Nate: (In between punches and hits) What are you doing her anyway?

Chuck: Just looking at the happy couple.

Nate: We are.

Chuck: Then why are you so jealous?

Nate: I'm not.

Chuck: Just back off her. She told me she loved me.

Nate: (Stops fighting) When was that?

Chuck: A couple of months ago.

Nate: I don't believe you.

Chuck: Ask her yourself.

(Blair comes walking back.)

Blair: (to Vanessa) What happened?

Vanessa: A lot. Chuck I think I'm leaving. (Chuck runs to her.)

Chuck: Why?

Vanessa: It's obvious you still care about her. Why else would you punch Nate? I was just here to try to make them jealous.

(Chuck doesn't say anything.)

Vanessa: Thank you for a wonderful first date. You disgust me.

(Camera goes to Blair and Nate.)

Nate: Did you really love him?

Blair: I don't know what to say?

Nate: Did you?

Blair: Yes I did. But that was before. I love you now. I told you I love you Nate, Always have. Always will.

Nate: Are you sure?

Blair: Positive. I'm ready.

Nate: For what?

Blair: It. I know we haven't since we got back together. But you fighting for my honor and all got me in the mood.

Nate: Seriously?

Blair: Yeah. (They begin passionately kissing.)

(Chuck sees this after just getting dumped by Vanessa and is last seen saying goodbye to all the relatives.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Nate and Blair sitting in his apartment watching Breakfast at Tiffany's)

Nate: Can I ask you something?

Blair: Of course. You can ask me anything.

Nate: Will you go to prom with me? I know you probably think it's tacky but I don't want to miss out. Plus I love you so much and this would be our first appearance together…

Blair: You can stop worrying. Of course I'll go with you. Anyway I'm pretty sure everyone's going. I'm so excited. I need to call S and shop for the perfect dress.

Nate: Wow! That was easy.

Blair: I really should call Serena (gives him a quick kiss on the lips) Bye, honey. See you tomorrow at school.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Serena: So you and Nate are really serious this time around?

Blair: Yeah. I mean we're just meant for each other and as much as we've tried to hide it this past year it didn't go away.

Serena: What about Chuck? Do you know who he's bringing to the prom?

Blair: Why am I supposed to care? He could bring whatever hooker he's into these days.

Serena: Well maybe you care because there was a time where you loved him.

Blair: I don't even know why I did. The whole thing with Chuck distracted me, I wasn't at my best and it's no wonder Yale waitlisted me.

Serena: Don't talk like that.

Blair: It's true. Now come on help me pick a dress. Do you think I'd look better in purple or blue?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Chuck walking in Central Park)

Georgina: Have you been enlightened yet? The Lord loves you.

(Chuck walks away not recognizing her.)

Georgina: Chuck Bass? Is that you?

Chuck: Yeah and who are you? (slightly flirting. I mean she's not bad looking.)

Georgina: It's me. Georgina.

Chuck: No way.

Georgina: Well I am.

Chuck: It's such a… (struggling to find the right word) surprise to see you again.

Georgina: Same here.

Chuck: Weren't you sent away to Europe?

Georgina: Yeah but I convinced my parents that I was changed and the Good Lord helped me with that.

Chuck: We should go to dinner and catch up on old times.

Georgina: Well I'm free after this so dinner sounds great.

Chuck: Great.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chuck: So you're really not going to drink anything?

Georgina: No, I told you that I've been enlightened.

Chuck: And you were serious?

Georgina: Of course I was. When have I ever lied?

Chuck: Last year when you changed your name to Sarah.

Georgina: Ancient history.

Chuck: So why are you back here? I mean you couldn't spread the good news in Los Angeles?

Georgina: Well I actually do have an agenda. But you can't tell anyone.

Chuck: (Leans in closer) What is it?

Georgina: I'm going to ruin Blair Waldorf.

Chuck: (Leans back) Blair? Why her?

Georgina: I had to stay in a convent for nine months and listen to nuns yelling at me. She ruined my life. If it weren't for her who knows how much fun I would be having.

Chuck: Well how are you going to do it?

Georgina: I don't know. It must not be that hard finding dirt on her. Are you in? I mean I know she broke your heart,

Chuck: Yeah I'm in.

Georgina: We'll start the search tomorrow. I have to go.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Chuck walks into Blair's foyer.)

Chuck: (to Dorota) Is she in?

Dorota: Yeah. She actually is.

Chuck: Can I see her.

Dorota: Miss Blair? You have a visitor.

(Blair walks down the stairs)

Blair: Oh it's you?

Chuck: Sorry for disappointing you.

Blair: Why are you here?

Chuck: Georgina's back.

Blair: What do you mean? She was in Europe.

Chuck: I was surprised too. We should sit down.

Blair: Yeah. (They both sit down on her couch.)

Chuck: She's back and she wants revenge.

Blair: For who?

Chuck: You. She says it's all your fault that her life is ruined.

Blair: Oh great.

Chuck: And she's asked for my help to bring you down?

Blair: What re you going to do?

Chuck: I was planning a whole double agent thing. You know, look for dirt on you while secretly helping you send her back across the ocean.

Blair: You're a lot smarter than I thought.

Chuck: I can't help it. So is there anything I should no before I start looking.

Blair: No. Nothing at all.

Chuck: Good. When should we start the destruction?

Blair: Tomorrow night.

Chuck: See you then.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Nate and Blair walking to school.)

Nate: Do you want to have a date tonight?

Blair: I'm sorry I can't.

Nate: Better plans?

Blair: Not really, I'm meeting Chuck.

Nate: Chuck why?

Blair: It's a long story. Don't worry, nothing's going on.

Nate: Why should I be worried?

(They reach the school.)

Blair: It's late I need to get in. Love you. Bye.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Nate and Chuck outside school. Classes have just ended and Chuck is on his way to meet Georgina.)

Nate: Why are you hanging out with Blair?

Chuck: I really don't have time for this.

Nate: Don't just walk away.

Chuck: Listen, if you have a problem with me talking to your girlfriend…

Nate: I don't have a problem. I just don't want you to get your hopes up. She'll never go back to you.

Chuck: Fine, can I go now?

Nate: And I hope you know that tonight after you leave I'll come over and have some fun alone with her.

Chuck: Well I'll just make sure to spend the night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chuck: Hey I'm here. Sorry for keeping you waiting, there was just some trouble after school.

Georgina: No problem. I've already found a lot. Did you know about this whole hazing a teacher thing?

Chuck: Yeah, everybody does. You're going to have to do better than that.

Georgina: well how about this? I have a friend from the Ritz who says she has something really interesting to tell us.

Chuck: fine. Let's take the limo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Maid: Your friend, what was her name?

Chuck: Blair.

Georgina: This is her picture.

Maid: Yes, that's her. Alright. She was here on New Year's.

Georgina: What happened?

(Maid begins talking but it is muted and you can only see Chuck's face. He's truly surprised and hurt.)

Maid: Oh and there's life footage too.

Georgina: Wow this was better than I could have ever imagined.


	6. Chapter 6

Blair: So how's the search on me going?

Chuck: Pretty uneventful. Nothing but the hazing thing really.

Blair: Thank God!

Chuck: What did you say?

Blair: Nothing. But guess what I found?

Chuck: What?

Blair: It seems she's not as enlightened as she wants us to believe. Guess what she did in France?

Chuck: What?

Blair: She got an abortion.

Chuck: Good. Let's crush her.

Blair: That's not even the best part. Guess who the father is?

Chuck: Just tell me already.

Blair: Her step brother.

Chuck: That's low.

Blair: I know even for your standards.

Chuck: So how are we going to do it?

Blair: Are you going to the prom?

Chuck: I wasn't planning to,

Blair: Well now you can and you even have a date.

Chuck: You want me to take Georgina?

Blair: Yeah, you can say you want to take her to bring me down, but we can really destroy her.

Chuck: This is confusing.

Blair: I know, it's starting to make my head hurt. I really want sleep.

Chuck: Me too, I guess.

Blair: You can stay here. Sleep on the floor.

Chuck: Alright.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(In the morning Chuck and Blair are in her room)

Blair: Call her.

Chuck: I don't know what to say.

Blair: Just lie. (Dials her number)

Georgina: Hello? Chuck? Hello?

Chuck: Yeah it's me. What are your plans for tonight?

Georgina: I don't have any.

Chuck: Then you're going to the prom with me.

Georgina: Perfect. I think we should put the video on the televisions at the party and show the school how messed up she is. I mean doing that with your…

Chuck: Leave that to me. Wear a nice dress. I'll pick you up at 8:00.

Georgina: Ok

(Chuck hangs up)

Blair: Are you sure all she knows about is the hazing?

Chuck: Yeah. (lying)

____________________________________________________________________________________

(The prom has just started and everyone is there, but Chuck and Georgina.)

Nate and Blair are dancing

Nate: So how was your night with Chuck?

Blair: Fine.

Nate: You never called to tell me I could come over.

Blair: Sorry I must have forgot.

(Chuck and Georgina walk in)

Nate: Georgina? I didn't know she was back.

Blair: There's a lot you don't know about.

Nate: What did you say?

Blair: Just that I didn't know either. I have to go and talk to Chuck about something.

Nate: Alright.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Blair: Chuck., I didn't know you were bringing Georgina.

Chuck: I don't have to tell you everything.

Blair: Well I'm so glad you did. It's so nice to see you again Georgina.

Georgina: Well I can't tell you that back. We know about what happened on New Year's.

Chuck: (then moves towards Blair) And we know what happened between you and your step brother.

Blair: A little too Cruel Intentions for me, but whatever turns you on.

Georgina: How much do you know?

Blair: Oh, you mean do we know that you were carrying his baby? Because yeah we know that.

Georgina: How did you find out?

Chuck: We have sources who shall not be named.

Blair: Now you have a choice. Go back to Europe or be socially humiliated.

Georgina: Okay, Yeah I'll go back.

Blair: (Takes her phone out and presses send. ) Oops. Too late. Gossip Girl and this whole school will find out soon enough.

Georgina: How could you?

Blair: I'm still the crazy bitch. Tried to warn you last year.

(Georgina runs out sobbing.)

Chuck: (Puts his arm out and Blair accepts it.) It's good to see the old Blair back.

Blair: It felt good. Really Good.

Chuck: Do you want a dance?

Blair: It would be a pleasure.

(After one dance Nate comes over.)

Nate: Can I step in?

Chuck: Yeah, of course.

Blair: We'll see you at Serena's house after, right?

Chuck: I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Nate: (Puts his hand out to Chuck) I'm sorry, man.

Chuck: That's okay I probably wouldn't trust me if I was you. (Takes his hand and they hug it out.)

(Nate and Blair spend the rest of the night dancing.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Serena's after party.)

Blair: Chuck. Can I have a word with you?

Chuck: Yeah.

Blair: Let's go somewhere private.

(They walk into Serena's bedroom)

Blair: What was Georgina talking about? Do you know what happened on New Year's Eve?

Chuck: Yeah. I Know you slept with Jack.

Blair: You could have ruined me? Why didn't you?

Chuck: Because I love you.

Blair: Even now. You're not mad? I mean I slept with your uncle.

Chuck: Yeah I saw the elevator surveillance, but it's not like I was faithful either.

Blair: You love me?

Chuck: Yeah.

Blair: I love you too.

(They begin making out and make their way to the bed. Chuck is taking is shirt off when someone opens the door. It's Serena.)

Serena: Blair? Wow, okay. Well there's a phone call for you.

(Blair gets up and takes her cell phone.)

Male voice: Is this Blair Waldorf?

Blair: Yes, this is she.

Male Voice: Congratulations. You have been accepted into the class of 2013.

Blair: I got in?

Male Voice: Yes.

Blair: Thank You! Thank You! (Hangs up the phone.)

(She stands there half- naked)

Blair: I got into Yale! I got into Yale!

Serena: (Gives her a hug.) Congratulations! How did all this happen? (Points to Chuck)

Blair: Long story.

(Serena leaves the room.)

Chuck: I'm so happy for you.

Blair: Thanks. I need to tell my father. I'll see you tomorrow at Graduation right?

Chuck: Yeah.


	7. Chapter 7

(Blair just woke up. Her phone begins to ring.)

Blair: Yes?

Female Voice: Is this Blair Waldorf?

Blair: Yes may I ask who is speaking.

Female Voice: Yes. It's Emily Witt from Paramount Entertainment. We're remaking Breakfast at Tiffany's and one of our casting directors was at that school play of yours. He said that you stole the show and that we just had to cast you.

Blair: Really?

Female Voice: Yes. Sorry for calling so early. I'm in England so the timing's all off.

Blair: No that's absolutely fine.

Female Voice: I'll call you later for more details. (Blair hangs up.)

Blair: (Screams) My life could not get any better! Yale and Breakfast at Tiffany's! (Screams again.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Blair and Serena are sitting next to each other for Graduation)

Serena: What happened to you last night? You left so early.

Blair: I'm sorry. I just needed to tell my mom and Cryus and daddy. Oh my God! You wouldn't believe what happened to me?

Serena: What?

Blair: I'm going to be in Breakfast at Tiffany's!

Serena: (Screams)

Principal: (announcing) Sarah Martin (gives the two of them a look.)

Serena: (whispers) Sorry. That's so amazing! Are they remaking it?

Blair: Yeah. I got the call this morning.

(They hug.)

Serena: I told you your life would turn out fine! Can you believe it, just yesterday Georgina wanted to ruin you…

Blair: And today I'm a future movie star graduating from high school.

Serena: Yeah. So was that blast true? Did Georgina really sleep with her step brother?

Blair: Yeah. Isn't life just so perfect. So what if Nelly Yuki's valedictorian?

Serena: Someone's grown. So what's the story about what I walked in on last night?

Blair: Do the math. If it wasn't for you…

Serena: I wish I never asked.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Graduation goes on without a hitch and everyone is at the Palace for the Graduation brunch.)

(Blair and Nate are outside just holding hands.)

Blair: Nate we need to talk.

Nate: Don't. I know what you're about to say. Just don't say it.

Blair: I have to. Listen you know how I got into Yale?

Nate: Yeah. Is that it?

Blair: No. I'm going to be in a movie too.

Nate: Really? (Picks her up and kisses her) What movie?

Blair: Breakfast at Tiffany's.

Nate: That's amazing. Let's go inside and celebrate.

Blair: But that's not what I want to talk about.

Nate: Oh no, this is what you wanted to say.

Blair: Yeah. Listen I do love you. I do. But too much has happened.

Nate: Do you mean Chuck?

Blair: I never said that.

Nate: But you meant it didn't you?

(Blair starts walking away.)

Nate: He's not the better guy. He's just going to hurt you again.

Blair: He may not be the best guy better guy. But he's the one.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Chuck is waiting outside of the hotel in front of his limo.)

Blair: I'm so happy to see you.

Chuck: Same here.

Blair: What happened last night? I mean it felt like a dream.

Chuck: I know. But I think it really happened. I told you I loved you and we started kissing. ( He puts his arms around her waist and pulls her in.)

Blair: Don't.

Chuck: Why not? We can be together now! I wasn't ready before but know I am. I am. I love you. We can just leave and spend the summer together in Europe like we were supposed to do last summer.

Blair: We can't. I got a part in a movie.

Chuck: Blair's going to be a movie star?

Blair: Cross your fingers. I'm going to be in Breakfast in Tiffany's. They're remaking it but it's going to be about teenagers and…

Chuck: (Hugs her) That's amazing, so what if we can't go to Europe? I can be supportive stage boyfriend.

Blair: You know I love you right?

Chuck: Yeah.

Blair: Wow! How did my life get so perfect? I love you. Now I have Yale, a career, and a boyfriend. You're right. Nate was all wrong for me. You know that I even started puking again. He just make me feel so insecure.

Chuck: Not something that gets you in the mood. But I get your point.

Blair: Anyway I choose you. It was always you. You're the guy for me.

(They begin hugging and kissing.)

Blair: Say it again. Say you love me.

Chuck: Blair Waldorf I love you.

Blair: this time with a smile.

Chuck: (Gives a very goofy smile.) I love you. Is that good enough?

Blair: It'll do. So what do we do now?

Chuck: I honestly have no idea.

(Shot moves onto the skyline)


End file.
